


Pondering

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Implied Slash, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: Prompt: SecretI originally made this piece for the phone call prompt and then decided to exchange the cube Jim was playing with for a ring box to flip the scene in a different direction.





	Pondering




End file.
